Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft, Wizardry and Demigod Education
by GracyFrostyPhantom
Summary: For the first year ever, 13 demigods have been selected from Camp-half blood to attend Hogwarts, the same year that Harry and his friends return for a senior year they missed. Worlds collide! Based after Heroes of Olympus and Voldemort's defeat. percyXannabeth, nevilleXhannah, ronXhermione, leoXluna, harryXginny, nicoXluna
1. Chapter 1

**Yes. Another new story. I know I need to finish the others.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! **

**Based after the defeat of Voldemort, and Harry, Hermione, Ron and other students are attending Hogwarts for the senior year they missed the prior year. Ginny and Luna are now in the same grade as them. **

**In terms of Percy Jackson's world, they are back from their quest. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Leo and Piper are at the Greek camp, while Jason, Hazel and Frank have returned to the Roman camp, but Jason plans to come back to Piper.**

_The annual meeting of the major Gods of Olympus for the year had run quite smoothly until they were ready to close._

"_Is that all?" Zeus spoke gruffly, competing for a response. In her chair, Athena stood up strongly._

"_I wish to make a recommendation," she declared. A few of the Gods groaned under their breath. "About the demigods." This snapped everyone to attention. Nobody ever brought up the demigods in a meeting with Zeus._

"_Athena…" murmured Poseidon. _

"_As the Goddess of Wisdom I believe that the demigods need a proper education," Athena declared._

"_The demigods get an education at the camps," Zeus responded._

"_A proper education, outside of camp," Athena answered._

"_That's what they do in their time outside the camp, at the mortal schools."_

"_But I believe they need to all attend together, and with others who aren't mortal," Athena argued. The hall was silent for a moment._

"_What do you mean Athena?" Spoke Hermes._

"_We can't find another way of education for all of your… mistakes," Arthemis added stubbornly. _

"_Arthemis!" Snapped her brother, Apollo. Athena glared at Arthemis for a moment before continuing. _

"_I have spoken with Hecate and she agrees, the demigods should attend her school in England."_

"_The school for witches and wizards?" Laughed Aphrodite. "Really Athena?"_

"_They are the ancestors of Hecate, ensuring their relation to Olympus, the other demigods will find their way to fit in," Athena explained. "Not all the demigods will have to attend, just the ones with no real place in the mortal world. Please Zeus."_

_Zeus looked up from the floor at the Goddess. For Athena to speak in such a way to Zeus, she was extremely determined for the change. _

"_If you organise their attendance in accordance with Hecate, the headmaster and the Dionysus-"_

"_I will gladly accept Athena's idea if it means I can get rid of at least some of the scoundrels," Dionysus interrupted. Zeus glared at him as he continued. _

"_-then I accept your proposal," Zeus continued, looking back to Athena. "Now no more on the demigods," he huffed, standing. "Meeting over," he demanded and in a flash of lighting, Zeus was gone._

[line break]

As dinner of the last night of camp finished up, Dionysus arrived back at camp from his meeting at Olympus.

"Campers!" Bellowed Chiron from the edge of the eating hall, all heads turned to where the centaur and god stood together. "Attention please!"

"I'm glad to announce that you have reached your final night of camp," Mr. D grinned, but the demigods weren't so pleased. "And it is time for most of to return to the mortal world for the year." Sighs of upset hummed around the room.

"But for some of you, you have been chosen to go somewhere else," added in Chiron. The campers looked up.

"A quest?" Came a question from the Ares table.

"Something a little more simplistic," came a new, floating female voice, as a goddess materialized from the shadows.

"MOM!" Came a series of cries from the Athena table. The goddess looked to the table full of demigods with a weak smile and soft eyes.

"It has been decided by the gods of Olympus, they selected Demigods of Camp Half-blood will be attending a school, outside of the mortal world," frantic whisper began around the hall.

"QUIET!" Bellowed Chiron. Silence.

"This will be a trial for the school to hold demigods, so not many have been chosen. With the conclusion of camp, you will return to your _mortal_ families for a week in order to discuss with them whether or not you will be attending." More whispering.

Suddenly a boy from a table of just two stood.

"Percy?"

"So is this a school for Demigods?"

"Not exactually… _Hogwarts _is a school for witch craft and wizardry, but all the students are ancestors of Hecate, bringing in their relation to Olympus." The murmurs increased. A scroll materialized in Athena's hand.

"So who's going?" Yelled a student from Ares table. The voice was joined with a chorus of agreement.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Mr. D. "You're hurting my head!" Athena unrolled the scroll.

"If you care to be quiet-" the campers were silent. "I'll tell you." Athena looked down to her scroll and cleared her throat.

"Those who have gained our attention as candidates for enrolment;

Will Solace, son of Apollo,

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, member of Artemis cabin,

Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite,

Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes,

Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate,

Clarrisse La Rue, daughter of Ares,

Annabeth Chase, daughter of…"

Athena paused briefly, to glance at her daughter and smile.

"Athena,

Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus,

Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner, daughters of Demeter,

Percy Jackson, son of Posideon,

And… Nico Di Angelo, son of _Hades_."

Athena began to roll up the scroll.

"That's it? Thirteen?" Yelled Mark from the Ares table, Clarrisse, who had been chosen, told him to shut up.

"For this year, yes, that is all," Athena responded sternly. "Now I must be off, if your mortal parents are accepting of attendance, a letter from the school will arrive for you." And with that Athena di materialized. Percy looked over at the Athena table, all of the members of the table looked quite disappointed their mother couldn't try to acknowledge them a little more.

"Alright you lot, scram!" Yelled Mr. D.

"All members selected for Hogwarts, please remain behind for a moment," Chiron yelled over the campers as they began to clear up and leave.

"Well, that wasn't me," replied Mr. D, running for his cabin. Chiron huffed as most of the campers left, except for the 12 that moved for the front.

"See you soon Tyson," Percy fare welled, as his half-brother left. The Cyclops waved as he raced Ella the harpy towards the cabins. Percy joined the others gathered at the front and gripped Annabeths hand.

"Campers, you hav-" Chiron began. "_Nico_, please just join us." The group turned to watch the young son of Hades step out from the shadows nervously, and moved over towards where Leo and Piper stood. He looked uncomfortable, but then again, he always looked uncomfortable. "Campers, with your mortal parent's acceptance to attend the school, a letter will arrive. This will contain a requirements list. We will be traveling to the school as a group next Saturday, for the beginning of classes on the Monday. Please have you decision made by next Thursday, as you need to come back here for me to take you all for resources, prior to our actual departure."

"Chiron, where exactually is this school?" Annabeth piped up.

"England."

"England!" Repeated the campers.

"Yes, yes, based on your ages most of you will enter the seventh year, but no need to worry on missed time, you won't be taking the exact same classes as the other students, and you'll still have training, which will be conducted by a familiar face," Chiron smiled broadly.

"Uh who?" Asked Connor.

"Why me of course!" Chiron responded.

"A centaur teacher? In a school?" Added Will.

"There is already one there," Chiron answered. "You kids still don't understand what exactually this school is…."

After a bit more debriefing on Hogwarts, the campers finally were sent off their cabins to clean and pack. Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth and Nico walked slowly together.

"I'm so excited!" Piper exclaimed. "And the fact we all were chosen together!"

"Too bad Jason, Frank and Hazel went back to the Roman camp, would be cool if they were coming too," added Leo. "But whatever. Hey, bet there's gonna be tons of hot new girls there."

Piper and Annabeth shook their heads as Percy laughed.

"So I guess we're all going," he laughed. Then he remembered. "Well, Nico. What do you reckon?"

"I don't know," mumbled the boy.

"Nico you should come," Piper persisted, accidently adding a bit of charm speak.

"Ma-maybe," he replied. "It's not my thing."

"We spent a lot of time on the Argo with you Nico, we know it's not your thing," Leo answered. Annabeth was tempted to scold Leo, but he had a point.

"I'll think about it," Nico finally said, before he slunk into the shadows and disappeared. Leo snickered.

"I just love talking to him."

[line break]

"Ron! Ginny! Hermione!" Cried Molly as she bounded inside the burrow to the kitchen table, three labeled letters in hand. "Letters from Hogwarts." She handed out the envelopes. "Nothing for you though Harry, must be la-Oh!" Molly was interrupted by a small white owl flying in the closed door.

The owl dropped an envelope on the table, before landing behind it with a screech. The young snowy owls name was _Finx _and was a gift from Hogwarts with the death of the Dark Lord the year before.

"Well, there you go."

The four of them ripped open the envelopes to find their acceptance letters from Hogwarts. It had been a recent decision by Harry, Ron and Hermione to go back to school to re-do the final year they had missed due to their hunting of horcruxes and destruction of Voldemort expedition. Apparently there was a few students from Harry's year, returning for a seventh year, due to the amount of school they missed out on. Particularly those who had assisted greatly with the fight such as Neville, who had gotten about as much out of last year's education as Harry had, and he was actually _at_ school. Other students were returning to make up for the incorrect education they had received the year before, and the 'graduation' they had missed.

In the envelope was the usual, a book list and requirements list as well as a letter addressing Minerva McGonagall was the new Headmistress. But there was something else, quite shocking.

Written in capital letters on a yellow piece of paper read;

STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS,

IN THE COMING YEAR WE WILL BE RECEIVING 13 NEW STUDENTS.

THEY ARE NOT WITCHES OR WIZARDS.

THEY ARE DEMIGODS, CHILDREN OF THE GODS OF OLYMPUS.

FOR THIS REASON, EXTRA LESSONS HAVE BEEN ADDED FOR BOTH THEM AND YOURSELVES.

MORE WILL BE EXPLAINED WITH YOUR ARRIVAL IN THE COMING SCHOOL YEAR.

PLEASE MAKE THE STUDENTS FEEL WELCOME.

_Professor McGonagall – headmistress of Hogwarts_

_Athena – Greek goddess of wisdom and strategy_

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Ginny, once she'd finished reading the letter.

"That's crazy!" Added Hermione.

"Hold on, I haven't finished reading mine yet!" Added Ron, who was a paced reader.

"Greek gods! Since when?" Hermione wailed.

"We live in a world of magic Hermione, I'm not particularly surprised," Harry said.

"Demigods?" Ron questioned, "I don't understand."

"Demigods?" Repeated another voice, as Arthur Weasley entered the kitchen. "Did you hear about their attendance at Hogwarts in the coming year?"

"You already knew?" Asked Ginny.

"Yeah, it's been quite the talk of the Ministry," he replied. "A centaur, a beautiful women-" Molly shot her husband a glance. "And Professor McGonagall showed up to meet with the Minister and next thing all sorts of rumors are flying around." He read the note over Hermione's shoulder, "and they seem to be true- ask Percy about it, he's probably got all the facts."

"And how beautiful- may I ask- was this women?" Questioned Molly, as Arthur walked over to her.

"Are we talking about the woman with McGonagall the other day?" Came another voice as Percy entered the kitchen. Arthur nodded. "Yeah, she… was stunning," he smirked.

Ginny made gagging sounds.

"But the coolest part… she was a goddess," he continued. "Athena, she came in to talk to the ministry about sending the demigods of some place called camp half-blood to school at Hogwarts. And they accepted."

"Wow, well it's going to be an interesting senior year," Harry answered.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This story will most likely get next update, but I will update my other stories. And everyone after my H2OxDP update, its coming, its coming :)**

_**GracyFrostyPhantom**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, you really aren't going to be doing anything at a mortal school…" Sally mumbled. "So I guess, yes you can go to _Hogwarts_."

"Thank you mom!" Percy exclaimed, hugging Sally.

"You're welcome, but what are the things you need and the school fees?"

"Well… Chiron said we'll receive a letter about what we need when we've made a decision. How we pass on that decision to the school I don't kno-" Percy was interrupted by a screeching sound. Together, Percy and his mother turned to look at the open, where an owl sat. The owl screeched again before flying into the house.

"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Sally, but the owl simply dropped an envelope on the table and flew out again. "What? What was that?" Percy reached for the envelope which to his shock, had his name written across the front.

"The owl brought me a letter," he explained uncertainly, tearing open the envelope, and sliding out a letter.

At the top was a school emblem followed by

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHRACT AND WIZARDRY

Dear Mr. Jackson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and in your case, demigod education. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1, we await your arrival with Chiron.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

"It's my acceptance letter to school," he explained, handing the letter to his mother. "Delivery by owl, that's a new one." He pulled out the second piece of paper and read through the requirements list.

Seventh-year level Hogwarts Students, First-year Demigod Hogwarts Students Will Require:

Uniform;

-Three sets of plain work robes (black)

-One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

-One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Books;

-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

-The Greek Affiliation by Gracy Phantom

NOTE; to cater for your needs, please ask for Greek editions

Other Requirements;

-1 telescope

-Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad

-Greek Fighting Materials; TO BE HANDED IN WHEN OUTSIDE OF CLASS

Percy raised his eyebrows at the final note. Best of luck keeping Riptide away from Percy, expecially when it always reappears in his pocket. Percy handed the requirements list to his mother.

"Still nothing about school fees…" she mumbled.

**[line break]**

Upon arriving back at Halfblood hill the following Thursday morning, Percy found all thirteen of the demigods were waiting to go to Hogwarts. Even, to all of their surprise, Nico.

"I'm surprised your coming Nico," Leo said, as they ate their breakfast in wait for departure. "No offence."

"Chiron approached me, told me if I wanted to pull out anytime during the school year I could," he answered.

"That's great!" Exclaimed Piper. "Well not if you pull out, but the fact your coming!" Nico had to fight back a small smile.

"Did you read the book list?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep, pretty crazy huh?" Interrupted Connor, who was sitting a little way down the table. Now it seemed a conversation for all thirteen demigods.

"I'm so excited about studying plants!" Added Katie.

"Plants?" Mumbled Clarisse, mouthful. "You're not serious?"

"We are the daughters of Demeter remember," piped in Miranda.

"Yeah I know that, but I didn't realise we would be studying _plant_s," Clarisse snapped back. "Is it too late to pull out?" Katie and Miranda glared at the daughter of Ares across the table.

"Demigods!" Exclaimed a voice, the turned to see Chiron walking towards the pavilion, arms spread wide. "Are we all ready to go?"

Soon, they were all inside the Big House, and standing in front the grate. Rachel, the camps oracle, stood by them, explaining her instructions from Chiron who had told them demigods he would meet them at some place called 'diagon alley'.

"Okay, so what your about to do is Grate Travel. What you need to do is grab a handball of this stuff, throw it into the fire place. When the flames turn green step in and yell 'Diagon Alley' and poof, you'll be transported too… Diagon Alley."

"This sounds crazy," Thalia answered.

"Are you sure it won't burn us? It is fire," added Will.

"Alright, if you all insist, I'll go first," Leo declared, taking a handful of floo powder. Stepping into the flames before he even threw in the powder, he wink at the group who rolled their eyes. Throwing the powder at his feet, the flames turned green as he yelled "DIAGON ALLEY!" And just like that, he was gone.

"I'll go next," stepped up Lou, "I've done this before," stepping towards the grate, this time throwing in the powder before stepping into the flames. One by one they took their turn going through the grate with the magical _floo powder_, until the only two left in the big house were Nico and Percy.

"Who's next?" Asked Rachel, holding out the pot of floo powder. Percy looked at Nico.

"I would much prefer shadow traveling," he said softly.

"I'll go first," Percy said, stepping into the grate. "DIAGON ALLEY!" With just a small tug in his stomach, Percy's surroundings went crazy, much like when you would travel through Poseidon's Pearls, but more unfamiliar and with a lot less water. The tugging stopped when he found himself standing in a different grate, looking at the other demigods again and Chiron.

"You left Nico until last?" Laughed Clarisse, as Percy stepped from the grate. "Well lets go, he won't be coming without Percy to push him through."

"Shut up Claris-" Began Annabeth, but she was interrupted by Nico stumbling out of the grate.

"Uh, that was horrible," he moaned. Piper and Percy leant down to help him up.

"Anyways, as Clarisse was saying, lets go," Chiron said, urging the Demigods away from the grate. That's when Percy realised they were in a pub. Which had a few customers, who were all throwing them strange glances.

"That them all Chrion?" Asked a hunched man.

"Sure is Tom, thanks for that," Chiron answered.

"No problem," he replied. "Can I interest any of you in a drink? Butterbeer?"

"Oh we will be back in later Tom. Going to get everyone's school supplies first, with this many to go shopping for a drink at the end will be necessary."

Tom nodded as he stepped away and allowed the demigods to head for the exit. Percy felt Annabeth slip her hand into his, and he welcomed it with a gentle squeeze, as the exited the pub. Percy glanced up to see the name of the pub- 'the Leaky Cauldron'- before looking out at his surroundings.

"Wow," he heard Connor and Travis mutter together behind him. There were shops selling robes and shops selling telescopes. Windows stacked with piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon and every crazy thing a demigod could think of. Walking through the alley, Chiron received a few glances, but the group seemed to mostly blend in with everyone else.

"Now, before we can buy anything, were going to need to take a trip to the bank," explained Chiron. "Too Gringotts."

**[line break]  
**

"I'm going to visit George," Molly told the kids, as the exited Madam Malkin's with their new uniforms. "You all go grab your books and then head over to the store, I'll meet you all there." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny split up from Mrs. Weasley and headed for Flourish and Blotts.

Upon arrival, they each bought their copy of The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk and The Greek Affiliation by Gracy Phantom and readied to leave.

"Oh! It's been so long since I was in here," Hermione said suddenly. "I'll stay here and look around, can you just collect me on your way back from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Ron's shoulders slouched, he had been hoping his girlfriend would hang out with him, but he sure as wasn't hanging out with her in a bookstore.

"Alright, but then I'm taking you for butterbeer," he said. Hermione smiled thankfully, and planted a quick kiss on his lips, before slipping into the first aisle. After browsing the first aisle for ten minutes, and finding 2 books that sounded interesting and she was yet to read, Hermione slipped into the second aisle. There was another girl her age with wavy blonde hair, with her nose in a book, standing in the aisle. At first Hermione ignored her, but as she neared the girl, she noticed the book she was reading. It was the Greek Affiliation book Hermione had just purchased herself. Well it looked like the book she had purchased… the cover was the same…. But the title was unreadable.

"Good book?" Hermione asked suddenly. Startled the girl looked at her. She was pretty, with grey eyes and strong features.

"Oh yeah, quite," the girl answered with an American accent.

"What is it exactually?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's called 'The Greek Affiliation'," the girl explained. Hermione nodded, holding up her own copy, but with English on the front.

"That's what I thought, I just…" she glanced at the open page. "What language is that?"

"Ancient Greek," the girl answered.

"Ancient Greek?" Hermione repeated. "Are you- are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, this is my first year, I'm actu-"

"One of the demigods?" Hermione interrupted.

"You already know about us?"

"Kind of," Hermione answered. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way," holding out her hand. The girl shook it and introduced herself.

"Annabeth Chase," she answered. "Daughter of Athena."

"Goddess of wisdom yeah?"

"And battle strategy, yes."

"Cool," Hermione smiled. "So you can read Ancient Greek?"

"Well yeah, I'm Dyslexic, like all Demigods," Annabeth explained with a shrug. "Can't read English at all." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Hey Herm- Hermione!" Hermione turned to see Ron walking down the aisle towards her. He glanced uncertainly at Annabeth.

"Who's this?" He asked Hermione, beckoning to the demigod.

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth introduced herself, holding out her hand for Ron to shake, who looked at the muggle action uncertainly.

"Excuse him Annabeth, Ron's from a pure blood wizard family, he dosen't actually know what shaking hands is," Hermione smiled. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. "Ron, this is Annabeth, she's one of the mysterious demigods who will be attending Hogwarts this year," Hermione explained.

"Bloody hell, really?" Ron answered. "So you like a god?"

"No, I'm the daughter of a goddess," Annabeth explained. "Athena infact, but really I'm not that much like them."

"Are you immortal?" Ron asked immediantly.

"No."

"Pfft, well that sucks," her replied. Hermione elbowed him. "What? Hey, do you know if the demigods are being sorted?"

"Sorted?" Annabeth replied uncertainly.

"Oh, at school we get sorted into four different houses by the sorting hat," Hermione began to explain.

"Gryffindor is where all the brave ones end up," Ron explained, beckoning to himself. Hermione sighed.

"Hufflepuffs are gentle and kind, Ravenclaws are-"

"Super smart," interrupted Ron.

"Slytherins are ambitious and-"

"The bad guys," Ron interrupted again.

"RON!"

"You have a house for 'bad guys'?" Asked Annabeth uncertainly.

"No."

"Yes."

"Ron their not all bad."

"Large percentage."

Hermione sighed. "Well we best be off," she said. "But I guess we shall see you at school." Annabeth smiled back.

"I'm sure I shall," she said as Ron steered Hermione off down the aisle towards the exit. "Bye."

"Goodbye!"

**[line break]**

After another grate travel trip back to camp, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Thalia sat in the center of the cabin square on grass, watching the stars.

"Oh I met a girl in the bookstore," Annabeth said suddenly. "Hermione Granger was her name; she goes to school at Hogwarts." She paused for a moment. "She was really nice, she told me about these houses they get sorted into."

"What? Like sporting houses?" Interrupted Leo. "Every school has those."

"But their sorted magically, and it depends on certain things," she explained. "Gryffindors are brave, Hufflepuffs are kind, Ravenclaws are smart, and Slytherins are ambitious and… apparently the 'bad guys'."

"Where's the house for the attractive people?" Said Leo. "Or am I going to be by myself again?"

"Well Percy's in Gryffindor, not doubt," Piper said, ignoring Leo.

"And Annabeth, Ravenclaw," added Thalia.

"Guys! Slytherins are 'bad guys'," Annabeth interrupted. "I'm just worried about Nico. By the sounds of things the students in that house aren't the best to mix with," she continued. "What if Nico gets sorted into Slytherin?" She continued, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"We'll still be his friends," Percy answered. "Nico isn't evil and he's not going to become evil, who cares who his dad is."

Hiding in the shadows, Nico couldn't help but smile.

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW TO KEEP WRITING!**

**SORTING NEXT CHAPTER, GUESS WHO WILL BE IN EACH HOUSE ;)**

_**GracyFrostyPhantom**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N the written speech in italics is the mental conversation between the sorting hat and the demigod whom is wearing it.**

Sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and his other friends was something Harry had really missed, but now with Voldemort gone, he could finally enjoy his Hogwarts education in a way he never had. With arrival back at school, Harry had found that Neville, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot and to everyone's surprise, Draco had returned to redo their senior year.

"I ran into Draco on the train," Neville was saying. "Literally ran into him. He didn't say a thing! Looked at me real sad and walked away."

"Last year changed everybody," Ginny replied. Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder, who was sitting across from him, at Draco who was clearly separating himself from the rest of Slytherin.

"Attention everyone!" Harry hadn't realized how loud the hall was until everyone quieted down. The whole room had eyes on Professor McGonagall, who stood proudly behind the lectern, that everyone was so used to seeing Dumbledore behind.

"I welcome all of you back to Hogwarts, which thanks to some generous help from the Ministry, has been re-built since the events of last year."

"Go Harry!" Came a call from futher down the Gryffindor table. This as a response received cheers from almost the whole room.

"Quiet please!" McGonagall screeched, but she was smiling down in Harry's direction. "Yes, thanks to many of you, we will all sleep well this year. POINTS TO ALL WHO SHOWED BRAVERY IN THE PAST YEAR AT THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS!" Cheers erupted the room as the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw hourglasses began to fill up quite quickly. A few dropped into the Slytherin glass, but nothing to impressive. "Anyways, I will address new students first- first years!"

With that the door burst open and in came Hagrid with a trail of tiny little 11 year olds. The half-giant winked at Harry as he moved past.

After all the first years had been sorted and congratulated on their placement, McGonagall regained everyone's attention.

"Now as you all should know from the letters sent to you, Hogwarts will this year be gaining 13 extra pupils," she explained. "Demigods, children of the Greek gods." This stirred some chatter.

"They are a bit late on arrival due to travel dif-" the grand door swung open, and in stepped a centaur.

"Where here!" He yelled up the aisle. The students in the room giggled at his bright tee-shirt which read 'Party Ponies'.

"I am mistaken, Chiron, please bring in the demigods."

The whole room shuffled in the seats, some turning completely in order to get a good look at the new students.

They were dressed in traditional Hogwarts robes, just like all the normal students, there was really no way of telling them apart. Except the smallest boy. He was noticeable.

He was behind a tanned boy with dark hair, who kept flipping the girls winks and smiles, and infront of a blonde girl, who seemed to be leading him forward. The thing that was really noticeable was the darkness in his face and the way the shadows clung to him. Infact it almost appeared as though his shadow on the ground was attached to his cloak.

"That's Annabeth," Hermione whispered, referring to the blonde girl leading the small boy. "This girl I met in Diagon Alley." The hall was full of whispers as students discussed the demigods.

Once they'd all reached the front, they stood in a row looking at McGonagall.

"Now, we've never tried the sorting hat on anyone but witches and wizards before so, let's see if it works," looking down at her parchment, McGonagall began to read the names.

"Chase, Annabeth," she called. The blonde girl stepped up to the Chiron who was presenting the sorting hat. He put it slowly down on Annabeths head.

_**A/N**_

"_Hmm… never had someone such as you before, but I was warned of the demigods," said the hat for only Annabeth to hear. "Now, I see you are strong, you are proud, you are kind, you are brave and you are intelligent, any house seems appropriate for you…. Hmm… Let me see, you are quite wise-"_

"_I am the daughter of Athena," Annabeth replied mentally. "Goddess of wisd-"_

"_Yes I know, I know. And yes you are wise, but you are also brave. You've made many acts of bravery in those demigod quests of yours. I think I'll place you in…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the hat allowed. The table of burst to life with applause. Annabeth moved down to sit near the tiny first years with her maroon and gold tie.

"Ellen, Lou," Called McGonagall next. Ellen was placed in Ravenclaw and was followed up by Katie and Miranda who were both placed in Hufflepuff.

"Grace, Thalia!"

Thalia moved up to the podium, and looked out at students as the hat was placed on her head.

"_Well, quite brave, but also strong and ambitious," said the hat immediately. "I see you scarified yourself to become an oak tree for a large part of your life, in order to save your friends. That is quite a brave decision," the hat paused to think for a moment. "But you are presently a member of Artemis' little girl club, and you are quite a strong ambitious person-"_

"Dude I know all this already,"_ Thalia told the hat, mistakenly out loud. Inside her head, the hat huffed._

"SLYTHERIN!" Loud whooping came from the boys at the Slytherin table, as Thalia took her seat and green and silver tie.

"Jackson, Percy."

Percy began to move, but the hat speaking aloud stopped him in his tracks.

"I have heard much of Perseus Jackson, son of Posideon" it spoke. "And I am a hat which is saying something," a few teachers chuckled. "And I already know that such a child should be placed in- GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall looked gob-smacked as the house burst out in applause, but she shrugged and beckoned him towards the house table, where he sat down beside his girlfriend.

"La Rue, Clarisse." The demigod moved confidently up to Chiron, who placed the hat down to a quick result of,

"SLYTHERIN!"

More loud whooping from the boys over at Slytherin.

"McLean, Piper," the demigod moved for the hat.

"_A daughter of Aphrodite, beautiful," the hat said to her. "And the holder of the Katoptris, that is bravery in itself! Holding yourself from the visions it may show you Piper, that is pure courage-"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Solace, Will". The son of Apollo stepped up to find himself sorted into Hufflepuff, while the Stoll borther were sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Valdez, Leo."

"_You stand for yourself and for others, even though no one stands for you," the hat told Leo. "You are strong, and smarter then you may think. But you are also courageous-"_

"_And good looking."_

_The hat made a sound like it was clearing its throat. "Anyways, for your bravery Leo, son of Hephaestus-"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Finally, only Nico was standing. McGonagall looked down at her list uncertainly, she hadn't missed is name, it just wasn't listed. She looked uncertainly towards Chiron.

"Di Angelo, Nico," said called softly. Nico nervously walked to the hat, fingers literally crossed he would not be sorted into Slytherin.

"_Oh- I have had boys like you Nico Di Angelo. Boys destined for greatness, and both opposing for Slytherin of Gryffindor house. Do you know what happened?" Nico was silent._

"_Of course you don't. I could see both house in Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, so I let them choose. One chose Gryffindor, the other Slytherin. They let their house move them in their destined direction until they were the perfect opposites. The key images of good and evil."_

"_I don't want to be evil," interrupted Nico. "But everyone thinks I am because of my father."_

"_I believe a house does not matter for you Nico. You are not like Potter or Riddle, you know how to make your own destiny, you know how to test yourself- so believe me when I say I know you will find the way to make the right choice, son of Hades."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

**[line break]**

With the conclusion of dinner, demigods were excused from the hall first, and accompanied by prefects to their dorm rooms. In Gryffindor's case, that was Hermione and Ron.

"Annabeth, welcome to Hogwarts," Hermione said as they slid out the grand doors. "All of you welcome to Hogwarts!"

"You're the prefects?" Annabeth asked.

"We are equally surprised," Hermione answered.

"Yeah, normally you get a letter saying you're the prefect, but we didn't, because we had it in fifth and sixth year, but didn't realize the people with the role last year were merely holding it for us while we were absent," Ron laughed.

"You didn't come to school last year?" Asked Annabeth.

"Uh, no," Hermione answered. "You obviously don't know that much about the wizarding world."

"Nope, we found out it existed like 5 minutes ago, I'm Leo by the way."

"Oh I feel horrible, we didn't even introduce ourselves. Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley."

"Piper McLean."

"Percy Jackson," they introduced in turn, as Hermione and Ron lead them up a staircase.

"That was pretty strange what the sorting hat did," Ron said. "I mean, not even making you put it on, don't think that has ever happened before."

"Well Percy is quite famous in our world," explained Piper.

"Not all in good ways though," added Leo. "He's famous to a lot of monsters for killing them multiple times and sending them to Tartus."

The rest of the journey to Gryffindor tower was quite eventful, with moving stairs and talking paintings.

"Password?" Asked a painting of a fat lady.

"Jumping Jupiter," Hermione replied and the door swung open.

"Are you serious?" Asked Leo, before bursting out laughing. "Oh where's Jason when you need him?" The other demigods couldn't help but smile.

"Alright then, welcome to Gryffindor common room," said Ron, stepping over the painting ledge. Inside was toasty warm with a burning fire, tables, plush couches and bookshelves as well as hanging flags of Gryffindor logo. "Been a while since I was in here myself."

Once the six of them were in, they had a look around at the walls and other surroundings.

"Woah, look at that!" Said Ron suddenly, turning Hermione's body towards the back of the portrait. Painted onto the back of the door was three images. A lightning bolt, a star and a crown. Beneath each image were words;

-the boy who lived

-the brightest which her age

-our king

"Is that for us?" Ron asked Hermione. Above the drawings were the worlds 'They will save us all'.

"I-I think so," Hermione answered. Ron whooped, before turning to walk for a set of stairs while singing a song to himself, and humming the parts he didn't know.

"_Weasley is our King, _

_Weasley is our King, _

_He didn't let the Quaffle in, _

_Weasley is our King. _

_Weasley can lalalala, _

_Lalalalala la la la , _

_La laaa Gryffindors all sing: _

_Weasley is our King."_

"Ron, stop," laughed Hermione. "We need to be fast so we can get back to the first years. Annabeth and Piper with me, boys with Ron," she instructed, beginning up the other stairs. Percy quickly kissed Annabeth before following Ron up the stairs along with Leo.

"So I'm guessing you don't know about Quidditch?" Began Ron as he tried to start conversation.

"Uh no," Percy replied for the both of them "what's that?"

"It's a sport we play here at school, each house has a team," Ron explained, as they strode up the stairs. "It's played on broomsticks, I'm a keeper," he declared proudly.

"You actually use broomsticks? I thought that was just made up!" Leo replied.

"Yeah and so are the Greek Gods," Percy answered sarcastically.

"Uh-anyways, this is your dorm room here," Ron said, stopping to push open a door. "Your sharing it with Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and me." Inside the room was dark.

"Light switch?" Asked Leo, as Ron pulled out his wand.

"Lumos," the wizard said softly, causing the tip of the wand to light up.

"Or not…" mumbled Leo. Ron entered the room and walked over to a fancy, old school torch which was built into the wall beside one of the beds.

"Incendio". The torch caught alight. It wasn't the magic though that shocked Percy and Leo though, it was the way the tiny torch lite the whole one fifth of the room, but ended directly when approaching the next bed. And it was extremely bright! Not like a fire light should be.

"Magic…" Percy murmured, shaking his head slightly.

"This is my bed here," declared Ron. "Harry's is across and Neville's there which leaves those two for you," Ron explained, pointing into the darker part of the room. "Seening as you guys can't do magic, do you want me to light your torches so you can actually see?" Leo smirked.

"Nah, I can handle it." Suddenly his right hand was alight.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Leo laughed softly as he walked over to the magical torch beside his bed and light it with the fire from his hand. His area of the room light up instantly. He then moved over to Percy's torch and did the same.

"WHAT THE- BLOODY HELL!" Ron exclaimed again.

"I didn't exactually introduce myself properly; Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, God of Fire, the Forge and Volcanos."

Ron was silent for a moment. "… YOUR HAND JUST CAUGHT ON FIRE!"

"Yes, I know it did."

"Bloody Hell…" Ron said for a third time, but softly.

"RON!" The dorm room door flew open and Hermione was there. "Come on, we've got to go get the first years!"

"Uh alright," Ron replied, looking away from Leo. "You two stay here, I'll be back with Harry and Neville soon."

**[line break]**

With Crabbe dead, and Goyle gone, Draco was looking forward to having his old dorm room to himself. It had been a tough decision to make, returning to Hogwarts that is, but in the end it was his only choice. Both his parents were in Azkaban, and the only way he wouldn't be joining them was if he finished a senior year without any trouble. A dorm to himself where he could just be alone and in silence was all he wanted.

When he entered the room to find the small demigod boy looking at him he was not happy.

"Seriously?" He snarled, walking into the room, which was already lit. It had been designed since he was last in it, with a set up for only two. The boy looked up from where he sat on one of the beds. Draco sighed. He was going to have to put up with this for a year. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced.

"Nico Di Angelo," the boy replied softly. Draco slid over to his own bed and looked at the luggage pre-delivered to his room. And that's all that was said. That's all that needed to be said.

**Please review! I know this story is being read and favourited and everything, but it's not getting any reviews :(**

**Please tell me where you would like to see the story go.**


	4. Chapter 4

As students strayed into the great hall for breakfast Monday morning , they received their timetables before taking a seat. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and the new Gryffindor demigods stuck together to find their own agendas before taking their seats. They each compared their days, which were extremely similar with the exception of a few wizard/ demigods specific classes.

MONDAY

7:00-8:00 Breakfast

8:30-9:30 Care of Magical Creatures

9:35-10:30 Herbology - Hufflepuff

10:35-11:30 Astronomy

11:30-12:30 Lunch

12:30-1:30 Greek Affiliation – Slytherin

1:35-3:30 Training -Demigods

3:35-4:00 Afternoon Tea

5:30-7:00 Study Hall

7:05-8:00 Dinner

The only difference for the day was Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione had Double Potions when the demigods had training.

"What's the house names mean?" Piper asked Hermione who she was sitting beside.

"That's the house that we do that certain class with," the witch explained.

"What's the 'Greek Aff-i-li-a-tion'?" Ron asked Hermione, looking at the fourth period class.

"I have no idea," Hermione replied, as the headmistress stepped up to the lectern and attracted the students attention. "McGonagall might tell us though…"

"Students!" Called McGonagall. "Before we begin classes, I have three announcements. First, all demigods will be in with the seventh year students and secondly you will all be taking a new class entitled 'Greek Affiliation' conducted by our new teacher, Professor Ebel, a demigod herself and daughter of Hecate."

"Isn't one of the students a daughter of Hecate?" Harry whispered to Percy.

"Yeah, they'd be half-sisters," Percy whispered back. Harry's eyes widened. Demigods were defiantly confusing.

"And thirdly, demigods all your magical weapons must be brought up to me… immediately."

"What?" Cried Travis… or maybe it was Connor… from the Ravenclaw table.

"That's stupid!" Added Clarisse from the Slytherin table.

"It was on the note we got sent home Clarisse," Percy called back across the room, taking the initiative to be the first demigod to stand up.

"Oh shut up Seaweed brain," Clarisse snarled, gaining laughter from most of Slytherin.

"Clarisse, go and give all your Greek weapons to the Headmistress now please." Pipers calm voice halted the laughter, and Clarisse sprang from her seat. Reaching into her small bag, she slid out her electric spear, the _Maimer_. The spear was huge while the bag was only small, but they were at a wizarding school, what else to expect?

The hall gasped at the sight of a student holding a weapon such as that. Then they felt fear, was the demigod about to use the weapon _against _Piper?

But instead, Clarisse smiled, "yes Piper," she said, walking up to the front of the hall to place the spear on the table which McGonagall had laid out.

"Thankyou Miss. La Rue," McGonagall said slowly as she placed it down. Clarisse began to walk down the stairs back to her seat when the smile dropped. She shook her head then looked at Piper across the room.

"I HATE YOU!" She wailed. Piper bit her lip.

"Nice work Pretty Girl," laughed Leo, as the demigods of Gryffindor table all stood and began to move towards the front. The hall was eerie quiet as the students were still confused by what exactually had just happened between Clarisse and Piper. Annabeth slide her new Celestial Bronze knife from its halter beneath her robes, while Piper drew out the Katopris. They placed them down on the table and headed back for their seats. Will brought up his bow and arrow, and the Stoll brother their weapons. Katie and Miranda shrugged away the fact they were weaponless and Lou remained seated as her weapon was magic and they couldn't really take away wands. Leo and Percy remained at the front.

"Boys?" McGonagall asked unsurely.

"Uh miss, I don't actually have a weapon," he explained, before pulling his cloak back and revealing his waist. "I just had a tool belt." A few students who sat near the front snickered at the overheard conversation.

"Sorry?"

"Headmistress, I think it will be okay to excuse Leo, his tool belt defiantly has no real part of his defense and attacking abilities," Chiron interrupted.

"Uh… that's kinda offensive Chiron considering who I'm a child of…"

"Yes Valdez, but we know you have greater abilities then you're building skills," Chiron replied. McGonagall allowed him back to his seat with his tool belt.

"And you, Percy Jackson?" McGonagall asked, remembering the boy's name from the previous night.

"There may be a problem with mine too," Percy replied, pulling Riptide from his pocket.

"A pen?" More snickers from the students.

"Well yes but-" he clicked the cap and Riptide unfolded into his grand golden sword. The hall gasped.

"Oh, well hand it in."

"That's where the problem lies," he folded the sword back into a pen and placed it on the table, then looked to Chiron, was smiling at him with a mischievous grin. Percy made his way back down the center aisle of the hall. McGonagall watched him move.

"I don't understand the fuss Jackson?"

In response, Percy pointed at the table where he had left the pen, McGonagall looked to see it was now gone, and when she looked back at Percy, he slide it from his pocket.

"Jackson you need to hand all weapons in!"

"I can't Professor," he replied, rolling the pen down the aisle of the hall. When it stopped rolling, the headmistress stared at it for a moment until it disappeared. She looked at Percy. He slide the pen from his pocket again.

"Percy's pen is enchanted by the God's, it will always return magically to his pocket, there is no way of preventing it," Chiron explained. The headmistress sighed.

"Fair enough, he may keep it, but if anything happens that involves you and that sword. Expulsion." Across at the Slytherin table, Clarisse muttered something about unfairness.

"Nico, Thalia," Chiron called, looking directly at the demigods at their table. They stood together and moved to the front. Thalia pulled her bow and spear from their magical holders from within her cloak as she walked to the front, while Nico waited until he had reached the front and spoken to Chiron.

"_Nico, you must hand in the sword,"_ Percy heard Chiron say to the back.

"How's death breath going to go without it?" Whispered Leo to the group.

"Leo!" Piper hissed at the nickname, shoving the boy. They watched as Nico moved over to the table, and tried to face away from the curious eyes of the students before removing the Stygian Iron Sword from its magical halter.

"Oh my-" murmured McGonagall, getting a look at the long black sword, which seemed to absorb the shadows and energy around it. Nico placed it down solemnly, before heading back to his seat. "Is that all?" Asked McGonagall, before removing her wand and with a flick of her wrist, cast an obvious spell on the table of Greek weapons. "Weapons will only be collectable during training times or when I authorize permission to unlock them. Now, Hogwarts students, your year of education begins!"

There wer cheers from about the room as the food disappeared and students began to get up from their seats.

"Never seen teenagers so excited for school," Leo said immediately, as he swarmed through the crowd with Harry, Percy, Ron and Neville, behind the girls.

"Hogwarts is better than normal schools," Neville replied. Once they'd broken out of the bustle of students, Hermione declared the next move.

"Care of magical creature's starts at 8:30 so we have half an hour," she explained. "But do you want to head over now? We can introduce you all to Hagrid," Hermione told the demigods directly. They agreed and soon were heading down the slope towards the cabin at the edge of the forbidden forest. The half giant was out the front talking with Chiron. They turned to the students as they came towards them.

"Ah- 'arry, it's been too long," he said. "Didn't really get the chance to speak with ya after the battle."

"It's good to see you Hagrid," Harry replied, giving the huge man an odd hug.

"Well your all to class early," Chiron interrupted.

"Yes, we decided to introduce Annabeth, Percy, Piper and Leo prior to Hagrid, prior to the commencement of class," Hermione explained.

"Percy, the sea god's son," Hagrid said suddenly, turning to the demigod. "Bob sends his hellos."

"Bob?"

"Yes, the one I once knew as Lapetus, one of my distant relations," Hagrid explained.

"Your related to him?" Percy shivered.

"Yeh, but I'm glad you changed 'im!" Hagrid replied. "He such as nice guy to talk wit' now," Hagrid explained. "I mean- he ain't trying to kill me no more!"

Percy and Annabeth laughed softly.

"Well say hello to Bob, and of course Small Bob for us," Percy replied. "And I hope to see him again one day."

The group chatted with the teachers until the rest of the class showed up. The lesson was all about Centaurs and Chiron was infact there for information. At the end of the lesson, they headed to the greenhouse, to find the Hufflepuff students had already arrived. They looked in to see Katie and Miranda bustling about with the teacher, magically healing plants. When the teacher noticed the Gryffindors arrive, she turned and said sternly;

"If any of you are sons of death, or have the ability to kill plants by accident, leave now," she instucted.

"Oh dear… Nico," Annabeth murmured, as the demigods worked out the son of Hades must have been in Herbology the lesson before. After the plants were all healed, the lesson began. Professor Sprout spent most of the lesson explaining the upcoming year and what was in store, before asking Katie and Miranda what it was like being children of Demeter.

Third lesson was Astronomy with Professor Sinistra. The witch explained to them about what they would be doing in the night lessons they would be taking on a Wednesday, before sending them off with homework and reading to do.

Lunch was next, so the group headed back to the great hall, where they grabbed a bite to eat before heading out onto the grounds to sit. The nine of them sat in a circle on the grass, and were soon joined by Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff. Eventually too, Thalia made her way over.

"Hey," she greeted casually, squeezing in between Leo and Luna.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood," the bubbly girl introduced immediately.

"Where's Nico?" Percy asked. Thalia pointed towards a large tree just behind them. Percy took a moment to adjust to the shadow of the tree, where Nico was standing watching them. "He's not going to come out into the sun, that's for sure. Do you guys mind?" Together, the large group moved over to sit in the shadow of the tree. Nico eventually sat down between Leo and Percy, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Questions about the demigods lives, parents and powers began immediately, and by the end of lunch, the group was filled in with the demigods stories.

Next Gryffindor and Slytherin had 'Greek Affiliation,' where they met the mysterious daughter of Heacte. Percy, Piper, Leo and Nico sat at the back behind Harry, Ron and Neville and across from Thalia, Hermione, Ginny and Annabeth. Basically the class was all about the ties between the wizarding and greek worlds that none of the students really had any idea about.

"Hecate, goddess of magic and the mist, is infact the ancestor of all of you," Professor Ebel was saying. "You have your magic abilities because of the power she passed down through generations." The class was quite interesting, allowing the fact they had no idea of the relations between the two things. During the lesson, Harry let his eyes wander about the class. He noticed Draco sitting in the corner of the room. Alone.

He was looking at Chiron, but not in a way like he was learning. He was simply staring. Most probably day dreaming. He defiantly didn't look happy, but not really about the class but about life in general.

"Now, before we leave, any questions?" Percy put his hand up.

"I don't mean to sound rude Professor, but I was once told Greek demigods never live into adulthood," frantic whispers began around the class _'do they have decease?' 'do they always die young?'_. "And I've never met an adult demigod before… you're not the only one are you?"

"I understand your question Percy, and no, with all the monsters about our chances of survival aren't that high, but there is plenty of Greek adult demigods and as you know, the Romans are strong in adulthood as well. Anymore questions?" This statement led to a question from a brown haired girl, Gryffindor girl in the front row.

"Are there Roman _and_ Greek demigods?" She asked.

"There are Roman and Greek gods so yes."

"Are they actually different?" Asked another girl.

"Oh yes, just ask Percy- he spent a year of his life in the Roman demigods camp," Percy rubbed his arm where his SPQR tattoo was. "And Leo, Piper, Annabeth and Nico all had a lot to do with the Roman demigods last year- there are differences."

"If you don't mind me saying Professor, my brother Jason is Roman, while I am Greek. We have the same mother and the same father- but in alternate forms," spoke up Thalia.

"That doesn't even make sense," laughed a Slytherin girl.

"Did I mention that my father is Zeus- the _king _and _most powerful_ of all the gods?" Thalia retorted.

"_And biggest douchebag,"_ whispered Leo. Annabeth hit him.

By the end of the lesson, the demigods and wizards split up. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny headed for potions while Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Nico, Thalia and Clarisse headed to the hall to collect their weapons for training. They met the other demigods there and soon Chiron was leading them out onto the grounds.

Out on an open section of land, small grey creatures were running about setting up targets and dummies.

"What are they?" Asked Katie.

"House Elves," explained Lou. "They are like servants, but they love to work."

The group of demigods stopped walking, and Chiron told them to sit on the grass. While he spoke they stripped off their cloaks and sweaters in order to be able to move when training started. It also made them all freezing cold. Besides Leo. Being a human heater had advantages.

"Now, training will be exactually the same as at camp," he began. "But you will only spend 2 hours on certain days doing it- not all day every day. On a Saturday you will get a 4 hour training block, and optional Sunday training." he explained. "Also, I spoke to the headmistress and we have exciting news. At the school, Quidditch is played between the houses on a fortnightly basis. We have this year added that on the off weeks of Quidditch, the demigods will be competing in capture the flag, just like at camp." The announcement received cheers of celebration. "You will be competing for your houses, just like the other students, but, because of the small number of you in each house, you will be competing with groups of 2 houses, so the numbers will always be 7 against 6, but uneven numbers don't phase you lot. The winning team will received 50 house points each for the two houses within the team. Now, onto training."

Will, Katie and Miranda headed over for some archery, the Stoll brothers, Percy and Annabeth worked on their sword fighting while Thalia and Clarisse worked on some ferocious hand-to-hand combat. Lou headed off alone to work with mist control, leaving Leo, Piper and Nico to stand awkwardly by Chiron, unsure of what to do. None of them had a real specialty beside catching fire, summoning the dead of charm speaking people.

"I want you three to work on your second form of defense," Chiron said. "Nico, if you're going to go about killing monsters permanently with that sword of yours, you need to know how to use it. Grab a spare one and go over to Percy, I'll be over in a moment." Nico wandered away with a sword that wasn't his own for reasons of not then being about to suck the essence out of Percy, as Chiron spoke to the others.

"Piper, I'm going to teach you to use that knife of yours for combat with the help of Annabeth. And Leo-"

"Can I just stick to building and catching on fire?"

"You need to know how to fight with a weapon in your hands," Chiron explained.

"A hammer is a good weapon," Leo suggested. Chiron shook his head.

"Go and speak to Will about archery-"

"Archery!" Leo moaned.

"You have precision being a son of Hephaestus," Chiron explained. "Archery may be a skill you are yet to uncover." Leo rolled his eyes as he dragged himself over to Will and the two girls.

[line break]

_He looked in the magical swirling bowl at the young demigods training and going about their first day at Hogwarts. He chuckled at Thalia's remark to the witch girl about her 'powerful' father and then couldn't help but notice the incredible power that she fought with as she battled a child of Ares. _

_Quite memorized by her skill he didn't notice the second in the room until a hand was on his shoulder. The vision swirled into nothingness._

"_Zeus," spoke Athena softly, giving a small smile. "You know it's okay to be proud."_

"_I'm not proud of the demigods Athena," he growled back. Her smile dropped. "I don't care about them. Now why are you here?" _

"_I was coming to tell you the Hogwarts plan was going well, but you seem to already be keeping tabs on them," she replied, nodding towards the swirling vision pot. "Would you like to write her a letter so she knows you're watching over her?"_

"_Athena, I, Zeus, King of the Gods, demand you to __."_

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I'm really not getting any feedback besides 'update'.**

**Next chapter will be more interesting. **

**And I need a nickname for Clarisse, Thalia and Leo that are suitable like 'seaweed brain, wise girl, pretty girl and death breath'. Any ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story and i'm not just writing it for my own entertainment :/**

**If anyone has any appropriate cover art I could use that would be awesome.**

On the way back from the Wednesday night astronomy lesson that concluded at 8:45, Nico headed for the Slytherin common room without saying goodbye to any of the demigods. All he really wanted to do was get into his dorm, sit on his bed and close the dark, heavy drapes and pretend he was all alone. He pretty much was seening as the boy he was sharing a dorm with acted like all he wanted to be was alone as well. It seemed to Nico they were letting each other down.

He hurried out of the bustling crowd of seventh years chatting foolishly right outside the door leaving the astronomy tower, and headed for the Dungeons. Draco seemed to have the same idea as they ended up speed walking beside one another. Nico noticed Draco give him a quick glance, before sighing and continuing for the dorm room.

Then a ghost flew up through the floor with a plastic water gun and startled them both.

"Stuff you Peeves!" Draco yelled at the ghost, only with a curse.

"Ah! It's a death eater! Alert the headmistress! Tell the Ministry! Ah!" Peeves wailed sarcastically, flying around in a small circle. Draco sighed heavily.

"Peeves, get lost," Draco told the ghost.

"I've been living in this school for hundreds of years, I think it's impossible for me to _get lost_." Nico was impressed by the ghosts humor. Until he shifted to a new form of it. "Pew! Pew!" He wailed, shooting water from the plastic gun at Draco, and then at Nico. Draco yelled curses at the ghost, but couldn't escape the sprays of water.

"Stop it!" Yelled Nico suddenly. Peeves stopped. Draco looked slowly to Nico. _Had he just controlled the ghost? _

"You can't tell me what to do," Peeves answered almost sassily. Nico looked up from the floor, right at the ghost's pale face.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades the god of the underworld-"

"_The ghost king…"_ Squeaked Peeves. Nico smiled an evil grin at ghost.

"So it seems you've heard of me." A squeak escaped the ghost's throat before he flew up through the roof and disappeared. Immediately Nico commenced his paced beeline for the common room. Draco tried to shake the disbelief off, before falling into step behind the demigod. The whole time he kept his eyes on Nico. The way he blended into the shadows and could slide into darkness suddenly made sense! He was a son of Hades!

"Gibble Gobs," Nico said at the common room entrance. It was quite a foolish password. The door swung open, to reveal the common room of Slytherins. Nobody paid attention to Nico and Draco's entrance, students came through that door all the time. Both of the boys headed immediately for the entry to the male dorm rooms.

"Nico!" Came a call from behind him. Thalia was in the room behind him. She smiled softly at him. "Have a good sleep."

"Yeah have a good sleep Death Breath," added Clarisse's sarcastic voice. Thalia turned to the other demigod and shoved her harshly. Nico wasn't in the mood for staying and watching the two girls quarrel. He headed through the door after Draco.

Once in the dorm room. Draco sat himself down at his desk and pulled out his Potion's homework, while Nico went straight to his bed. He sat atop the covers and was about to pull the drapes closed when Draco spoke.

"Are you really the son of Hades?" Nico hesitated answering, surprised that Draco was actually trying to make conversation.

"Well yeah," he answered. "But don't worry, I'm not going to like kill you in your sleep or anything."

"I wasn't really worried about that," Draco replied, turning to Nico. "What's it like? Being constantly stereotyped because your father is always considered _evil?_"

Nico sighed heavily before replying, "Hard. But sometimes, I'm not entirely sure that I'm _not_ evil." Draco nodded slightly, before turning back to his homework. Nico took the moment to slide his drapes shut. Once Draco was sure they were closed he pulled back his sleeve to look at the dark mark tattooed onto his arm. He was the only one in the world with the marking that wasn't in Azkaban.

'_I'm not entirely sure either,' _Draco said silently to himself.

[line break]

Sunday morning, Leo and Percy were extremely grateful for a sleep in until 9am. At camp, they didn't have to wake as early as they did here, and they only had to train during the day. There was no need to work on essays and homework late into the night as well as train hard to make up for the limited hours they received. Since Monday, Leo had really had a good try at Archery, and Chiron was right. His accuracy given to him by his father was quite helpful when shooting the arrows.

The bell chimed to tell all the students that breakfast closed in thirty minutes, so Leo, Percy and Neville slumped out of bed. Ron and Harry had gotten up around an hour before as Quidditch trials were today and the Gryffindor trials started at 9:30 so they had to be warmed up prior too. Leo and Percy had promised to go down and watch the trials to get a look into Quidditch before the actual games started.

The three of them headed late down to breakfast, with just enough time to grab an apple each before they were shooed away. Leo and Percy followed Neville down to the Quidditch pitch which was surrounded by a large stadium. They met Hermione, Annabeth, Piper and Luna there.

"Morning," greeted Percy, kissing the top of Annabeths head, before taking a seat on the wooden bench beside her. Looking down he saw Harry, Ron and Ginny standing facing a large group of Gryffindor's, all with a broomstick in hand.

"I still think this whole witches on broomsticks thing is a joke," Leo said.

"How come your not trialing Neville?" Annabeth asked the boy, who was sitting on the row behind them with Luna and Piper.

"Oh, I have no talent for flying, let alone playing Quidditch," he explained. Down on the field, Harry clicked open a case, but it was too far to see what was in it.

"In Quidditch there are seven players a side. Three Chasers, one of which is Ginny, who pass the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through the goals," down below, Harry was holding up the Quaffle for those trialing to see, before handing it to Ginny. She mounted her broom and took to the sky, the Quaffle tucked under her armpit.

"Now she just needs a pointy hat," Leo laughed. Harry said something to the group and about 10 students swooped up into the air after Ginny, leaving about 6 students listening on the ground. Down on the field Harry picked up two bats, and handed them to Ron, then two other balls out of the case.

"Those are the Bludgers," Neville explained. "There are 2 beaters on a team who use the bats to hit the Bludgers into the opposition to slow them down."

"Or injure them severely," added Luna, as Ron handed the bats to 2 of the students, who swooped up into the air. Ron and Harry mounted their brooms and flew up to meet the group.

"Ron's the keeper, meaning he guards the goals and stops the other team from getting points, and Harry's the seeker. What he needs to do is catch the golden snitch before the other team's seeker, because if you catch the snitch you get 150 points and then game ends."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy, _'150 points?'_ she mouthed. Percy just smiled.

Trials ran for about 2 hours, but it was quite thrilling to watch. By the time Slytherin showed up to take over the pitch for their trials, the demigods were keen to see an actual game. The group on the grandstand stood to leave and go meet Harry, Ron and Ginny, but not before Hermione spoke.

"Is that Draco?" She asked no one in particular, as the Slytherin's marched on to the field, led by surprisingly, Draco Malfoy.

"McGonagall made him captain?" Neville gasped.

"Seems so," Luna replied lightly. "Come on, let's go."

[line break]

At training next Monday afternoon, Chiron told the demigods that capture the flag would begin the week after the first Quidditch game, which was in two weeks. The first Quidditch game would be Ravenclaw verses Slytherin, meaning the first Capture the flag would be Ravenclaw and Gryffindor verse Slytherin and Hufflepuff, just to keep the competitive spirit alive for three weeks.

Percy led Nico over to work on sword tactics.

"How's the first week gone for you Nico?" Percy asked, as he blocked the basic blows Nico was delivering.

"I don't know," Nico replied, jabbing the sword which sat uncomfortably in his hand at Percy, who as always, blocked.

"Come on, you can't not know," Percy replied. "Lift your elbows."

"But I don't know."

"Well do you like it here or not?" Percy asked.

"Well… the castles really dark," Nico replied, a raised corner on his lip.

"Yes, I noticed that," Percy laughed, as he swiped Nico's blade so hard it flew from his hands. He pretended to move like he was going to stab Nico in the heart. "Dead." He said bluntly. "No pun intended". Nico lowered his eyebrows at Percy, as Percy laughed. Then he moved away and allowed Nico to pick up his sword.

"Go again. How's your dorm buddy going?" Percy asked as Nico began to throw stabs again, and Percy began to block.

"He's almost as dark as me," Nico replied. "Except for that hair colour, he should do something about it." Percy laughed.

"Almost as dark as- hold your sword firmer- dark as you? You sure?"

"Well, he's defiantly not pleased about my presence in the dorm room. Or Slytherins presence in the common room. Or the schools presence in the hall. Or the classes presence in lessons."

"You sure he's not related to you?" Percy joked, knocking Nico's sword from him again. "You need to hold it tighter." Nico didn't reply for a moment, as he retrieved his sword and went back to attacking Percy.

"Do you by chance know what a death eater is?" Nico asked.

"Well I've heard students mention them, but no I have no idea," Percy replied. "Why?"

"Oh- just one of the ghosts called Draco one in the corridors," Nico explained. "I just have no idea what it is."

"Then ask him," Percy replied.

"He seemed pretty touchy when Peeves called him it," Nico told Percy. "I don't think I _should_ ask."

"Well I'll see if I- you're not even trying now… Yes that's better- I'll see if I can find out what they are."

Then Chiron called end of lesson.

[line break]

Sunday, two weeks later, the Gryffindor demigods along with Thalia, Nico, Neville, Ginny, Luna and the trio, sat together on the stands cheering on the Quidditch match. Thalia and Luna were crying out for their houses, while the Gryffindor members and Nico watched on and clapped softly for impressive play. Cho and Draco were battling in the positions of Seeker, and as Harry continued to say for most of the game, he was surprised at the way Draco was playing. He was playing competitively and well, but not roughly and unfairly like Harry remembered from their sixth year. Slytherin team also, for the first time in years, had a female player in the position of Chaser and she was doing a great job. Infact, Draco appeared to have picked perfect players, all nimble and quick instead of bulky and tough like previous years players had been. The score was Slytherin in front, 70-50, almost two hours into playing when Draco caught the snitch. Slytherin went crazy, Ravenclaw wasn't thrilled, neither was Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but Harry, Hermione and the demigods clapped the team on their great play.

"Damn Slytherin," moaned Ron.

"They played well," Hermione replied. "And fairly, unlike most years."

"But don't worry Ron, they won't beat us," Harry added, as the gathered themselves to head back to the castle.

"That was awesome to watch!" Leo announced as they all departed. They discussed the games as they headed back to the school, where they all hurried to their dorms to collect homework before heading down to the spot they generally ate their lunch on the grass. The weather was getting cool, but the sun kept them warm as they lounged about on the grass discussing and comparing homework.

"What is it again you lot are doing next week?" Ron asked the demigods.

"Capture the Flag," Thalia replied.

"What exactually is that?" Neville asked.

"At camp we generally play in the woods. We split into two teams with a flag for each team. The aim is to protect your flag while capturing the other teams. It's a regular sport at camp," Annabeth explained. "Not sure how we're going to play it here, as there's not proper location to play it in and no real way you can all watch it."

[line break]

The following Sunday, those questions were answered. The demigods went with Chiron, where he instructed them to all grab onto a piece of an old towel.

"Now this is a port key," Chiron told the demigods once they all had a hand on it. "And any second now, it's going to-" A pull in the stomach of all the demigods and the loss of feeling that the ground was beneath them gave the demigods the feeling they were doing some crazy form of wizard travel. They all crashed to the grass of a new location. An open plain of land.

"-Transport us magically," finished Chiron.

"Where are we?" Piper asked.

"You are at the playing field for your 'capture the flag' game," came a voice behind them. The headmistress was approaching with Professor Ebel. "I am aware you generally play in the woods, but we can actually see you this way," she smiled, beckoning above her. The demigods looked up to see stadium seats were infact floating above their heads. Students were bit by bit appearing in puffs of port keys and taking their seats. Percy spotted his Gryffindor friends and waved up to them.

"Thirty minutes until we start," McGonagall told them, before apparating up to the grandstand with Professor Ebel.

"Alright, armor on everyone," Chiron instructed. Meters away was a stand for their Greek armor as well as the table of weapons from the great hall. The armor was the same as what they used at camp, except with colours for each of their teams. "You all make sure you remember that it's Blue and Crimson verses Green and Yellow," Chiron told them all, beckoning to the distant green and yellow flag in one direction and the blue and crimson in the other direction. The demigods also took a moment to look at their surroundings. It was mostly a flat area, but mounds of trees emerged in random bunches as well as huge boulders. On one side was a tower of dry grass. Right through the middle was a thin flowing river, splitting the two sides of the arena.

"I'll be about with plenty of ambrosia," Chiron told them. "And don't kill each other please, this is different to camp- we have responsible people here."

The demigods chuckled softly before moving over to their sides. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Travis, Connor and Lou huddled in a circle to discuss tactics, before a whistle blew. All eyes turned to Madame Hooch, floating above them on a brooms stick.

"BEGIN!"

**Capture the flag next chapter. **

**Not sure what I'm going to do in terms of relationship between Nico and Draco.**

**Please review! And thanks for the nickname recommendations! **


	6. Chapter 6

On the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw team, Annabeth, Piper and Connor remained to guard the flag while the others moved forward. Clarisse as always came charging from the other side of the stream of water, her electric spear crackling. Percy ran forward beside Leo, glancing up quickly to see the other Hogwarts students looking down at them. The demigods were practically given a chance to show the school how _dangerous_ they were. Because you can't deny it, Demigods _are_ dangerous.

"I've got Clarisse!" Yelled Percy, charging straight back at the daughter of Ares. Nearing the water, he pulled Riptide swiftly from his pocket and uncapped it. The golden sword unfolded as Percy and Clarisse jumped. They collided mid-air with spear and sword, before falling into the stream. Percy winked at her.

"You're in my territory now."

"You're a child of the sea, not water in general seaweed brain," Clarisse replied, using her spear to swipe at Percy. He blocked skillfully with his sword.

"That's what I thought at first," Percy answered, taking a stab at her breast plate, but she rolled out of the way, kicking water up at Percy, but it didn't wet him. "But we both remember the time I blew the toilet up on you. The ocean's not in the toilet."

Then the water around them exploded.

Percy crashed the huge wave down on Clarisse, before throwing himself into the stream. He allowed his body to become open to being wet then stood up and made his way for the Slytherin/Hufflepuff flag. Clarisse was still regaining herself fully when she screamed from behind him.

"JACKSON!"

Her spear pierced his arm. He stumbled, and pulled it away, his arm beginning to bleed dangerously. The commotion from the stadium above him was crazy. He looked up to see McGonagall standing up, acting like she may call the game to a halt. Percy just laughed as the water that he had wet himself with slid into the wound and healed it. He flashed the headmistress thumbs up before returning to his run for the flag. Behind him Clarisse was screaming. Katie and Miranda came at him next, and Percy was unsure what to do. Vines, tress, flowers and every crazy assortment of plant began to grow from the ground and block his path like a small forest. He used riptide to cut at it, but the plants grew back. Leo ran up behind Percy and began trying to burn his way through but the trees were fire resistant.

"How do we get past?"

"I've got an idea," came another voice. The boys turned to Lou who had just joined them. "Leo, a large fire ball please."

"Fire doesn't bur- okay," Leo agreed when Lou gave him a demanding look. Leo's hands caught alight, and he forced the fire to grew. It tried to spread down his body, but he held it in hands. Soon a large ball of fire was erupting from Leo's hands and Percy had to move further away.

"Okay, now throw it right there," Lou instructed. "NOW!" Leo netball style, chest passed the ball towards the trees, but Lou threw out her hands and oviosally enchanted it. The fire caught the trees this time burning through, and quickly at that.

"Leo go through now!" She instructed. "Percy and I will have to wait."

"Okay… Hero time," he laughed, summoning more fire and catching his body fully alight before running through the small burning forests. On the other side, Katie and Miranda were frantically concentrating on re growing the forest, they failed to notice him.

"Ladies, how are we?" He said, dropping the fire about his body and making his presence known. The sisters concentration plummeted and the forest literally collapsed. Katie snatched up a sword that had been laying on the ground at her feet and ran at Leo, who reached into his tool belt for one thing that wasn't technically a tool, but he was able to store it in there. The amulet quickly unfolded into a sword which Leo gripped firmly as Katie hit him with her sword, forgetting Miranda was behind him with a sword of her own. Lou charged through the charcoal forest with her small knife straight at Miranda and the two amateur fighters battled each other. Leo blocked more weak blows from Katie (she wasn't exactually an Annabeth of a fighter) and looked back towards Percy who was still on the other side of the burnt forest.

"Are you coming fish face?"

"Don't think I can!" Percy yelled back, and then he turned to a cry from Clarisse, who was charging at him again. Percy and Clarisse fell into a very competitive sword fight as Leo waited for Katie to draw back for a brief moment before he ran. As he ran, he reached into his belt and pulled out a handball of screws and washers. He dumped them on the ground behind them and to even his surprise, Katie who had been pursuing him, slipped on them. Above him he heard chuckles of laughter from the students. He through his hands up victoriously and kept running.

An arrow whizzed past his head as Will shot at him. Leo stumbled forward as Will began to shoot a constant stream of arrows at Leo who had no choice but to tuck up on the ground in a ball and hide behind his shield.

"BRACE YOURSELF VALDEZ!" Called Travis suddenly from where he was running towards Will, sword and shield drawn.

"Huh?"

Then the wave hit him.

Considering the huge distance he was from the stream, Percy had really made the water work for him, not only wiping out the other team, but riding the wave to just past Leo.

"Now that's more my style," he laughed. "C'mon!" Then he started running. Leo took a moment to regain himself before sprinting for the flag after Percy. As they neared, there was only one demigod standing between them and the flag. Nico, wielding his Stygian sword hesitantly.

"Hey Percy," huffed Leo as they ran. "Where's Thalia?" Percy turned as he ran to see his own teams flag and saw in the far distance the ferocious fight between Annabeth and Thalia as well as Clarisse sprinting towards them. Piper and Connor were nowhere to be seen, but Travis was being brave and going after Clarisse while Lou continued fighting with both Miranda and Katie. Will was on the ground with Chiron standing over him, feeding him ambrosia.

Percy turned his attention back to Nico. It was down too who got to the flag first out of Percy and Leo or Thalia and Clarisse. Annabeth and Travis were strong fighters, but Nico had an army of dead he could summon any time he felt.

Percy held Riptide in front of him as Nico threatened back with his sword. Generally Percy could fight a _normal_ sword out of Nico's grip, but _his _sword was different. Percy could actually feel his strength being pulled out of his body towards the swords blade, but he was still a much better swordsman then Nico. Percy fought back with all the strength the sword didn't take, while carefully avoiding the blade. He could tell though by the way Nico moved he was hesitant, scared of actually touching Percy with the sword, which would result in the loss of Percy's very essence. Curious of why Nico wasn't summoning an army of the dead, Percy continued to fight back while Leo took a very easy move. He moved straight towards the flag.

"NOT SO FAST VALDEZ!" Another arrow whizzed past Leo telling him that Will was back in action. Leo reached back into his belt for his shield amulet, but by the time he'd pulled it out an arrow had lodged into the back of his shoulder.

"Leo!" Cried Percy, drawing Nico's attention from the fight. With a hard strike, Nico's sword flew from his hand. Percy dropped Riptide, knowing the sword would reappear in his pocket, and ran for Leo.

"Get the flag," instructed the demigod. "QUICK! I AM NOT GOING THROUGH THIS PAIN TO LOSE!" Percy smiled as he ran for the flag, steps away another of Will's arrow flew past. With demigod reflexes, Percy pulled Riptide from his pocket and unfolded the sword. Turning towards Will, he took one swift movement in slicing the arrow which was just in front of his face directly in half. As the split arrow dropped to the ground, Percy turned and snatched up the green and yellow flag.

Above him Gryffindor and Ravenclaw cheered.

On the ground, Leo whooped quietly, still gripping his shoulder, while Percy waved the flag victoriously. On the far side of the field, Clarisse pegged her spear angrily into the ground. In a matter of seconds, Chiron was with Leo, feeding him ambrosia.

Percy looked to Nico.

"Nice work," he congratulated.

"You didn't summon anything," Percy replied.

"Didn't think I needed to," Nico replied, but not without casting a quick glance up at the crowd. Percy knew why. Nico was scared of what they would think if they knew what sort of things he could do. Percy lowered his eyes.

"Well good fighting, that swords definitely something else," he congratulated, as the rest of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams ran over.

"WOOOH PERCY!" Cooed Connor and Travis, before he was swamped by a dogey pile.

**[line break]**

After the game, not just Percy but all the demigods were hugely popular. The game had been quite a thrill for all the students watching, though Slytherin was not happy about their loss.

"That was incredible what you did with that water Percy!" Hermione said as the group wandered into the hall.

"And bloody hell, how about when Leo's whole body caught on fire!" Added Ron. "Bloody insane!"

"And how you cut that arrow straight down the middle!" Neville added.

"You two could be _cutting things in half with swords _buddies," Harry said, referring to the way Neville had destroyed Voldemort's snake Horcruxes the year before. Neville blushed. Ginny lean't across the table to talk to Annabeth.

"Your sword fighting was incredible!" She told her, then she looked at Piper. "And you, I saw you say something to Clarisse and she lowered her spear! What was that?"

"Piper has a fancy ability called Charmspeak," explained Annabeth. Ginny looked at Piper, interested.

"How does it work?"

"Well… Piper looked around the group then settled with Leo. "Leo," she said attracting his attention, as well as most of the groups. "Get off your chair and sit on the floor." She instructed as the first thing coming to her head. Leo stood up then sat on the floor behind his seat. He received a few raised eyebrows from Gryffindor students. He sat smiling for a moment until he shook his head.

"Why am I on the floor?" Percy nodded towards Piper.

"Seriously? I'm a demonstration," he replied, getting back into his seat.

"What just happened?" Asked Harry.

"Piper has an ability called Charmspeak, basically she can give an instruction to someone and they will… do what she says basically," Annabeth explained.

"Is that what you did to Clarisse the night you handed in weapons?" Harry asked. Piper smiled cheekily.

The hall was noisy like most nights, but the excitement of the day's event made the halls noise duplicated. It wasn't until McGonagall fought for quiet for a few minutes that the hall was silent.

"Thankyou students, now congratulations to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw team for their win today in capture the flag-" the students from the houses cheered for the demigods. "I can now award the fortnights house points; 50 points to Slytherin for winning the first Quidditch match" The house cheered. "40 points to Ravenclaw for today, and 50 points to Gryffindor as it was one of their house members that retrieved the flag." Whooping came from the two tables. Hufflepuff, being the nice students they were, clapped softly. "I can also say, next week's Quidditch match will be Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff and capture the flag will be Gryffindor and Slytherin verses Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables 'ooooo'ed with the news of Slytherin and Gryffindor being on the same team. The rivalry between the two houses were still extremely strong, no 'Battle of Hogwarts' could change that.

"Now, dinner," McGonagall revealed. "And try having some vegetables tonight, you know they _do _exist on the table too," then the food appeared and the students dug in. The demigod filled their plates before heading to Chiron who, like every night, had a jar of Greek Fire for them to give their gift to their godly parent.

"Poseidon," Percy said, pushing in a portion of chicken. _"Thanks for that help today." _He turned to head back to his seat, but not without a shove from Clarisse who was waiting to give her gift to Ares.

"Watch it Seaweed Brain."

"Then don't shove me Spear Head," he replied, and then put on a character. "Oh your hairs still abit wet. Did the toilet explode on you again?" Clarisse growled as he walked away to his table, grinning madly.

The rest of dinner went smoothly, until Hagrid ran in frantically.

"MINOTAUR!" He wailed. "MINOTAUR ON DE GROUNDS!"

McGonagall stood up frantically. "Where Gamekeeper?"

"SMASHED UP ME HOUSE IT DID!" Hagrid boomed. "THEN IT RAN FOR DE CASTLE!"

Then Mrs. Norris ran through the still open hall door, followed eventually by a frantically leaping Filch.

"Creature in the school Headmistress!" He yelled.

"Where?"

"Near the entrance of the Gryffindor common room! It was muttering something, sounded like 'Jackson'."

The hall gasped.

"Alright, teachers with me, Hagrid and Filch you remain here," instructed McGonagall. "STUDENTS ARE TO REMAIN IN THE HA- PERCY!"

But the demigod wasn't stopping. He drew riptide and ran out the hall door. Annabeth was on her feet after him, but Hagrid had the time to grab her.

"LET ME GO! THE MINOTAUR'S BACK FOR HIM!" She yelled, struggling against Hagrids grip. "PERCY!"

**Reviews please :) and who would you like Nico paired with? And although Caleo is my Otp, I'm think of doing Luna X Leo, what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy ran through the school, riptide drawn at his side and cloak billowing behind him. Filch had the said the Minotaur was outside Gryffindor common room, so taking a back way shown to him by Harry, Percy arrived at the door quickly. But there was no monster to be seen. Instead the Fat Lady was quivering in her frame.

"Mo-mo-mo-" she was stuttering.

"Did you see wher-"

"Monster!" She finally screamed.

"Where'd it go?" Percy asked impatiently, but the Fat Lady fainted onto her painted cushions.

"That way boy," came a male voice. Percy looked to his right to see a wizard in a golden framed painting pointing down the corridor. Percy began to run again, away from the common room, lead by the paintings screaming _'that way,' 'go down there'_ and _'it went that way'_. Soon he realised where he was being lead.

Back to the Hall.

Percy mentally slapped himself. The Minotaur could smell demigods and there were 12 of them sitting in the hall right now, along with hundreds of other kids.

When he finally returned, panting, to the corridor leading to the hall, he heard loud pounding. Looking around the corner, he could see the one horned Minotaur standing on its back legs banging against the huge double doors.

"Hey Ugly!" Percy yelled, stepping out into the corridor. The Minotaur turned to him.

"_Percaay Jack-saan" _it hissed under its breath, ready to kill. Percy made the first move though, charging with Riptide drawn. The Minotaur roared as Percy jumped at it, but it managed to knock him out of the air. The demigod smashed to the ground but quickly regained himself. He grabbed the clip around his neck and hastily pulled his cloaks off, dropping them to the floor. He would move much faster without them. His Gryffindor tie hung down his front. His symbol of his bravery. He jumped at the Minotaur again, this time anticipating the swipe the Minotaur would give him with his huge, beefy hand. Percy instead used the swipe to his advantage, pushing against it to fire himself higher into the air. He grabbed the Minotaur's single horn as Riptide clattered to the floor.

As he waited for the sword to reappear into his pocket, he held tight to the Minotaur as it swung him around trying to throw him off.

"Wouldn't you be a handsome hornless Minotaur," Percy was taunting. The monster roared. "Yeah, I don't think it'll fix anything either- sorry buddy." Then the weight of Riptide dropped into Percy's pocket. He got a firm grip of the Minotaur with his left hand, before reaching into grab the pen, which he uncapped and brought down on the monster's arm. It screamed in pain. Riptide was now lodged in the monsters shoulder, so Percy grasped the handle and swung down, dragging the bronze through the creatures flesh. Percy dropped to the ground right infront of the double doors of the hall, facing the monster.

"Hey ugly, want the same treatment on yo-" He was cut off when he was smashed in the back by a heavy weight. Percy fell face first in the floor at the Minotaur's putrid feet.

"Whoops," came a boys voice from behind Percy.

"Ron!" Came Hermione's voice. "Stupefy!" The Minotaur stumbled back.

"Accio Percy," yelled Harry's voice. Very rapidly, Percy was pulled across the floor, into the great hall before smashing into Harry. Percy shook the stars dancing in front of his eyes away and looked around the hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood meters from the slightly open door while at the back of the hall, all the students were crowded together, a shimmer around them- clearly a magical shield. Hagrid stood in front of the students. Filch quivered in the corner. Percy took a moment to regain his train of thought, but when he looked at the still open hall doors and the Minotaur that was slowly overcoming the spell, he knew what needed to be done.

"CLOSE THE DOORS!" He yelled at Ron, who was closest.

Too Late.

"_Percaay Jaack-saan" _it hissed again, before plowing into the hall, causing a huge scream from the students. Hermione and Ron threw themselves away as Percy scrambled to his feet with Riptide drawn. Harry stood beside him, his wand ready.

"What?" Percy spat back. The Minotaur replied was another loud roar.

"Mmhmm," Percy answered. The Minotaur was clearly suffering from the wound in his arm as blood dripped on the hall floor and he made no move to attack Percy while Riptide was drawn. "Where's the other half-bloods?" Percy asked Harry.

"Chiron lead them out of the hall minutes ago, said they had to get them separated to keep the other students safe," Harry replied.

"Yes, and I screwed that up," Percy mumbled. Glancing over his shoulder at the weapons table, he saw that the demigods had taken their weapons and the table was clear.

Well, not quite.

"I have an idea," Percy said to Harry, as the Minotaur thudded its feet. Percy thrust Riptide forwards a little bit and the monster stopped. "When I say, I need you to do the summoning spell and bring that sword on the weapon table to me." Harry nodded and took a step behind Percy, facing the almost clear weapons table. Meanwhile Percy searched for the feel of water. The school had to have water pipes or something… or maybe that was magi- wait no, there they are.

Just beneath the hall, Percy sensed to be a lot of pipes, and most probably the kitchen. Some of them were infact directly below the floor boards of the hall.

Finally the Minotaur worked out he would have to make the first move. He roared and charged at Percy who threw his arms in the air. The water responded as three pipes broke through the floor boards and waves of water flowed across the room towards Percy. Soon he and Harry were surrounded by a magical sphere of water, but the Minotaur didn't stop- at least until a tidal wave of water smashed it full force.

"When?" Harry asked, urgently, as the Minotaur's massy body smashed into the wall of the hall in the flood of water. It growled as it tried to regain itself. It clambered through the small ocean which was filling the hall towards the demigod and wizard. Percy could have easily held the monster down and thrown Riptide. He could reduce the Minotaur to dust and send it to the depths of the Underworld so it would one day return and they would battle again.

Or Percy could make the Minotaur a whole new kind of destroyed.

"Now!"

"Accio Sword!" Harry yelled. Percy turned towards the weapon table as the shadowed, dark sword flew towards him. Nico wouldn't have left the most dangerous sword Percy had ever lay eyes on behind for no reason. Time seemed to slow as the sword flew towards him. The tip faced his way, so Percy moved to the side so he could catch the grip secularly. He watched it closely as it dragged the shadows it passed into the blade, while listening to the sound of the advancing Minotaur behind him. The timing had been perfect. His grip fell about the sword.

Immediately his strength dropped drastically, but he forced himself to turn sharply. The black blade slid smoothly through the Minotaur's body. The monster howled as the sword stole its essence. Percy dropped to his knees as the sword clattered to the ground. Never, even when he was in the depths of the underworld or holding the sky, had he felt this weak and full of pain.

The Minotaur disintegrated into the air. Dead, completely, never to return. The monster of Percy's first ever successful demigod battle, destroyed.

Then it was gone, and so was Percy's senses.

His world went black.

**Percaaaay :0**

**Only short, just wanted to do the Minotaur fight. Hope you liked what I did…? Review? **

**I've also decided on the stories pairings...*DRUM ROLL***

**Leo X Luna (to begin) **_Lena_

**Leo X Calypso and Nico X Luna (later in story) **_Caleo and Nina_

**Neville X Hannah**

**And a little bit of Piper X Draco, but then it shall be back to Jiper. **

**the ship name for Piper and Draco would be **_**Diper**_**…. Sorta like Diaper…. Because only the most respectable wizards wear them…. Ha…haha… STARKID.**


End file.
